


A compliment in disguise

by Dweeb_butt



Category: Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Aged Up, Alternative Timeline, Lmao what the ship group if involves a person going by they pronouns?, Other, Slightly suggestive at the end, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweeb_butt/pseuds/Dweeb_butt
Summary: Chara and Asriel in this fic’s timeline never died, thus lived to reach adulthood, and be more involved in royal business. This includes meeting important figures from scientists, scholars and even celebrities.And a certain robotic celebrity , Chara can’t stand.But he takes that as a positive, much to their dismay.
Relationships: CHARA/mettaton
Kudos: 5





	A compliment in disguise

Chara usually didn’t mind public events ….. most times. 

It was a pleasant sight to see Asriel in his natural element of being surrounded by others and bringing them smiles. Their parents always threw the best parties, even though Chara themselves was more introverted , even they cannot ignore the love of the underground as monsters come near and far come to celebrate whatever occasion the party was for.

This time it was a gathering of monsters who wanted to show off to the Dreemurr family, from scientists to celebrities. It was usually cute when monsters would come from across the underground just to attempt to impress “the royal human”.

But this time, it wasn’t cute.

It was a horrendous sight.

Mettaton , that obot , that damn ugly robot. How dare that … THING … even think of coming to them like that? Trying to be … HUMAN?

The thought alone made Chara almost vomit.

Chara didn’t care how hard that scientist worked on the thing , or how distraught that robot looked when they stormed out of the room, if they had stayed in that room any longer they would went into a blind rage and torture the thing in front of everyone to witness.

“Disgusting” Chara whispers to themselves as they continue to pluck out weeds, a hobby they took on since childhood after their father suggested they find a “healthier” outlet for their aggression.

He and mother never really got over that buttercup incident they tried to get Asriel to do.

“Hideous”

Another plucked weed

“Heinous”

And another

“A pathetic sight!”

And another 

“A disgraceful excuse of a FUCKING JOKE-“

“Your Highness?”

Chara turned to a royal guard , who seemed to have been standing there for at least a few minutes.

“Are you….are you okay?” The guard asked , his voice having a slight unease in it as he spoke.

Only now aware of the mess of soil and weeds surrendering them (as well as the flowers, oops) , Chara sat up and brushed off the dirt from themselves “I’m feeling much better now thank you” Chara replied in a calm tone, though the guard felt the response was unnatural considering the events that he just witnessed a second ago.

“So-someone wishes to speak to you” Chara raised an eyebrow, they don’t normally have guests and any royal affairs are planned in advance.

“Who is it?” Chara asked.

The guard was silent and sweating.

“Well?!” Chara could already feel their patience growing thin, but tried to remain in control. With much hesitation, the guard shakingly pointed to the person standing a few feet behind him.

It was Mettaton , waving to them with a smile across his face.

Chara glared.

“ …. I can send him back if you wish” 

Chara opened their mouth , but then thought about it. Why the hell would that robot want to talk privately with them? Especially after insulting them in public?

It was no secret that Mettaton had a big ego and him being the top celebrity of all the underground surely didn’t help him in the humility department. But surely even that couldn’t stop the sting of someone of high class royalty calling them “disgusting” in front of a live audience and on every TV owned by a monster.

Curiosity got the better of them.

“No, let the robot speak“ Chara pauses “but return in 10 minutes”

The guard simply nodded his head as he left the room , leaving Chara alone with the robot.

A silence fell between them. A long , awkward silence.

“What do you want , you glittery waste of a tin can?” Breaking the silence , Chara crosses their arms as the much taller robot walks to shorten the space between them, stopping when there’s about two feet apart.

“I just want to say “ Mettaton looks at Chara in the eyes “ This has been the best day of my life” He gives an earnest smile.

Chara eyes go wide.

“ H-how?! How exactly?!” Chara asks, dumbfounded by the robot’s declaration that being publicly insulted by royalty as “the best day of its life”.

“I’ll admit-“ Mettaton began , his hair dramatically blowing in the (non existent) wind “I was at first utterly heartbroken that you, a human and a member of the royal family , found my EX form to be a -“

“A disgusting sight that’s a disgrace to everything good and holy in this world” Chara butted in “Yes, I know, because I was there ,an hour ago in fact”

“Yes of cause Darling” Mettaton stuck his leg up for a dramatic pose, Chara just mourned in annoyance as the robot went on “But after the tears and the soul crushing feeling of being a disappointment to my fans , I realised something”

Chara raised an eyebrow “What?”

Mettaton paused.

“That was the best thing you could’ve ever told me” Mettaton struck another pose , this time with added lights (from seemingly nowhere?)

Chara was jaw smacked “Ex-excuse me?”

Mettaton grinned , then pointed his leg at Chara “ Your brother told me of your deep hatred of humanity and it clicked!” 

Oh of course , Asriel.

It wasn’t exactly forbidden for anyone to know of Chara vendetta against humanity per say, but the extent of said vendetta was something that the king and queen wanted to keep under wraps as it would’ve brought up awkward questions, especially regarding the true reasoning why Toriel and Asgore didn’t adopt the other fallen humans.

Asriel has slipped up however , as this isn’t the first or even last time that brother of theirs overshares. Chara can’t exactly blame Asriel for hating secrecy though, especially considering what they got up to in their childhoods.

That doesn’t explain how it “clicked” however.

“..... How?” Chara asked, though unsure if they can grasp the answer as this conversation has already gone to a level of insanity Chara can barely keep up with.

Mettaton , doing another pose , this time rose petals were falling (okay seriously how are these effects happening?!) “Because, if my body is so off putting to you, it must mean that Alphys did a fantastic job of making me look human!”

Oh god.

Oh dear mother of god.

This robot has the ego of a toddler with a push over a billionaire father.

Chara face palmed “.... I don’t hate your look because you look “human” , I hate it because you look like a Ken doll had a one night stand with a transformer which lead to a failed abortion being raised by drag queens!”

Mettaton cupped his own face “Awwww thank you darling! I’ll be sure to go further into disgusting you and sparking that hate for humans more” Mettaton smiled gleefully.

Chara eye twitched “ ….. You’re gonna go out of your way to get me to insult you now, aren’t you?”

Mettaton grinned widely like a cat from wonderland. “Maybe”

Chara sighed. “I swear to god if you start coming to me for “advice” on human topics” Chara glared at the robot “..... I will personally rip out your wires and tear you to pieces with my bare hands”

Mettaton stared at Chara with a wide eye for a moment, before turning his blushing face away from their vision.

“..... you mean that as a threat , right darling?”

Chara was stunned at the question.

“.......... WHAT OTHER WAY IS THERE TO TAKE THAT?!”


End file.
